


A Few Years Between Friends

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Doctors, four companions, bickering, flirting, and a timely observation. Just a bit of fluff. No spoilers for season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Years Between Friends

The maitre'd seated the eight time travelers at one long table, the four men on one side, and the four women facing them. “Which one is Big Ears again?” Clara asked her new Doctor, pointing to the one at the end of the table. (She hadn't quite gotten used to him, yet.)

“He's the one between Grouchy Gramps and Sandshoes,” the oldest Doctor clarified. 

“Sandshoes? Says the man dressed like a birthday-party magician,” scoffed Doctor number ten.

“Always the ears,” groaned the Time Lord at the far end of the table.

“Unless it's the chin,” added Clara's old Doctor.

“Boys,” intoned River Song, and that got everyone in a hush just in time for them to overhear Clara's next whisper.

“Do you have an age-difference kink?” She blushed as seven pairs of eyes fixed on her.

“God, I hope not,” Donna Noble retorted, making Sandshoes flinch.

“God, I hope so,” Rose Tyler observed, gazing into Big Ears's eyes. “Did I say that out loud?”

“No!” sputtered Bowtie.

“Yes,” replied River Song with a wink.

The Magician coughed. (Really, he thought? The Magician?) “As you can see, your mileage may vary.”

“I can live with that,” Clara replied, grinning.


End file.
